Forum:Terra Shogun Ceanataur Guide by Jasperism
Guide Made By: Jasperism Guide for: Terrra Shogun Ceanataur (Quest name is Dark Shelled Ceanataur; location is the Old Swamp) Game: MHFU Rank: Gathering Hall G** Weapon Type: * Sword and Shield, i.e. * Master Bang (Ore) * Thor's Dagger (High Rank Kirin) * Thunderblade Varja (High Rank Kirin,G* Khezu,G* Gypceros) * Dual Scissors (G* D.Hermitaur, G** S.Ceanataur) * Midnight Blades (G** Nargacuga) * Expert Sword (Training School Coins) Armor: * Hermitaur Z (G* Plum Daimyo) with 4 Fierce Jewels, 1 Attack Jewell, & 1 Sprinter Jewel; gives Attack Up (Large), Guts, and Guard +1 * Conga Z (G* Emerald Congalala) with 2 Razor Jewels, 2 or 4 Celebrity Jewels; gives Reckless Abandon +2 or +3, and Quick Eating * Narga X (G** Nargacuga) with 4 TrapMaster Jewels, 5 Perceive Jewels, and 1 Fierce Jewel; gives Evade +2, Evade Distance Up, Perceive, and Speed Setup * Garuga X (G** Yian Garuga) with 1 SpeedyRecvrJewel & 8 Razor Jewels; gives Abnormal Status Attack Up, Earplug (unnecessary), Sharp Sword, and Sharpening Skill Increase Guide: Recommended: Bring the following items: Book of Combos 1, Book of Combos 2, Mega Demondrug, Mega Armorskin,2 Max Potions, Ancient Potion, 10 Potions, 10 Mega Potions,10 Welldone Steaks, 20 Paintballs, 5 Hot Drinks, Shock Trap, 2 Traptools, 2 Genprey Fangs, 8 Tranq Bombs, 10 Herbs, 10 Blue Mushrooms, 10 Honey, 20 Whetstones, Armorcharm and talon, Powercharm and Talon, and 5 Mega Juices Before Attacking: Go to the central and Northwestern areas (including caves) to clear out any Ioprey, Ceanataur, or Mosswine. It would be stupid if you got hit by an attack you guarded for just becase a Mosswine attacked you. If you see the Shogun, Simply Paint him & proceed clearig out other monsters. If you don't find the Terra Shogun in these areas, it may be in the 2 southern areas. Knowing the Target: Since you are already this far in the game, you should know very well what a Shogun looks like. This one is colored like terra cotta pots and has a Black Gravios Skull on its back (which is horribly weak against water). The Black Gravios Shell is quite tough, while the Claws are relativley softer than their blue counterpart. The water it spits is quite dangerous too. Common Attacks, Counters, etc...: Some of shogun's attacks leave itself open for retaliation, a perfect time to attack. However, do keep in mind that some of his attacks (most while in rage) have little punish time its next attack comes out pretty quickly With a water-element weapon, its back is the priority target. Otherwise, its legs and face are. Do not break its pincers unless you are accustomed to its rage mode. *-Hit-Me Pose: Stands with its claws high & shakes its body. A good attack oppurtunity, but avoid an overly-long combo so you can prepare for its next attack. *-Rage: Will open its claws with a sharp sound. Increases range, attack power, and speed. *-Claw Tap: It taps you with its two claws with light damage. The Shogun recovers very quickly and attacks again. You should guard or roll away when your in front of it. *-Claw Slice: Raises its claws then plunges its left or right claw to the earth with medium damage. The claw gets stuck on the ground which is a good oppurtunity to attack it. Walking to the side is great since it has bad aim, but it might reach you when its claws are distended if you walk away. *- Claw Hug: Hugs you with both of its Claws with great damage and range. Guard or Panic dive. have NOT seen a Terra Shogun charge its claw hug attack. From what I know only the High Rank Daimyo, G Rank Daimyo, & G Rank Shogun use charging. They begin with a stance like an ordinary hug, but take time before actually attacking. These attacks require Guard +2 for an SnS to guard against, and do high damage if not avoided. I have not seen both Plum Daimyo and Terra Shogun use charging, but I need confirmation from other users. *-Claw Side Slice: Slices horizontally with one of its claws with medium damage. Its next attack comes pretty quickly. Guard against it. *-Running CSS: When you are distant from it, it starts running fast (albeit comically sideways) and attacks you, similar to what its smaller counterparts will do. Slightly slower recovery. Use Guard and begin a few attacks *-Walking CSS: When you are slightly distant from its side, it slowly walks and attacks. Guard against it. *-360 Claw: If you or your cat is behind the Shogun, it spins to attack whoever is behind and even at the side in the direction of the spin. Guard. *-Clothesline: Walks toward you with claws in a hug position. Guard, as it has a wide range in rage mode. If it does this 3 consecutive times or for a long distance, it will go to Hit-Me Pose. *-Jump: It Jumps up to the ceiling of the cave you're in and hangs. *-Zigzag Water Gun (Ceiling Based): Sprays water in a zigzag fashion below its position. Run and panic dive. Keep away from the shadow. (I don't understand how a shadow occurs directly below the Shogun since you're in a cave and the only sources of light are the mouth of the cave and reflecting crytals, which come from the side) *-Revolving Water Gun (Ceiling Based): It starts a water gun slowly in a small circular fashion, but quickly accelerates into a quick spiral that covers a large area. Run away quickly or panic dive. *-Drop (Ceiling Based): It walks toward you and drops from the ceiling. Run away &/or roll. *-Ground Water Gun: Covers its face with its claws then the mouth of the Gravios Skull opens and releases high pressure water. Either targets one position or the Shogun rotates clockwise. The Shogun's Claws arer very vulnerable for melee users, but if you're far away, panic dive. *-Dig: The Shogun digs with its claws and goes underground. Run quickly in a circle around the spot he dug in. This is also its method for escaping into other areas. *-Pop Out Variety 1 (Underground): The Shogun resurfaces beneath you. You will be hit by its right claw then the left (Shogun respective), and quickly submerge. It will do this again, but climb out of the ground, in doing so, damage you with the claws, total of 6 hits. You should be running when it's still underground, and it won't reach you. When it Rage Mode panic dive, as the tip of the claw will hit you. *-Pop Out Variety 2: Hits your cat or other hunters first, then attacks and surfaces at your location (or vice-versa). Run and panic dive. *-Pop Out Variety 3: Pops out randomly around you, then surfaces. If it hits you (hopefully not), it will surface. *-Pop Out Variety 4: Similar to Variety 3, but occurs when you run from the dig spot too far, and suddenly attacks you at your position. Very annoying. Use guard against it. The Terra Shogun's greatest techniques are its ability to dig & suddenly emerging, with devastating damage, at the hunter; & its water attacks. You can permanently disable its water attacks by breaking the skull it puts in its back twice, but without the ESP skill (nearest you can get this skill for G Rank armor is from Yama Tsukami), you must use a Great Sword (Charge), Longsword (Spirit Blade), Dual Blades (Devilish Dance), Hammer (Charge), Hunting Horn (Self-improvement+Attacks harder to break), or ranged weapons, preferably with Water element. It will also drop a shiny this way. By the way, it goes into one of the northern caves to get another shell (breaking it twice will have him not getting a new one). Attacking the legs is the safest approach. Staggering the legs causes it to fall down for a reasonable amount of time. You'll need at least Green Sharpness for SnS. For those who aren't so fond of regular Shoguns, I do recommend staying on the defensive while it is in Rage mode, and striking when absolutely sure you won't get hit by the next attack. I also don't recommend breaking its claws unless you are sure you can cope with the angered Shogun for the rest of the quest. If you want to break the claws, do so after you have used 4-7 Whetstones (or about 15-35 minutes, depending on your weapon and skill in combat). If you break 1 Claw, break the other claw. It will make your quest much easier. I recommend the Expert or Warrior's Sword, or by using the Shock Traps to break the claws. It takes at most 2 Shock Traps to break 1 claw, or 2 leg breaks (stagger it until it falls over). When it digs, start running as your stamina permits, then walk, then run again when you stamina is about half. Repeat until the Shogun resurfaces, and begin your attack. Run in a wide circle from the spot it dug in, because if it resurfaces when you're running direcly away from it, chances are that as you Panic dive, the first claw will miss but it will hit you with the 2nd claw, even more so when in Rage. (I really wish there would be sand that shows where it is underground, like Monoblos, Diablos, or Copper Blangonga) Put a Paintball on it every 10 minutes (5 for safety). It sleeps in the northern most cave, and eats every time it enters an area (disturb it ASAP). Victory: When you kill it you'll have to carve it of course. You'll get 3 carves, and the possible items are Giant Black Pearl, Heavy Ceanataur Leg, Terra Ceanataur Shell, Terra Shogun Claw. (I don't know the % and I'm not sure if they're the only items you can carve). If you've killed the Plum Daimyo, Emerald Congalala, and Copper Blangonga, you'll get the Rare Species Report in your Guild Card. If you have enough of said items, you can craft a greatsword, an SnS (mixed with plum daimyo), dual swords, a hammer, a hunting horn (mixed with plum daimyo), a lance, a heavy bowgun, and a bow. They're all really sharp, with mediocre damage (compared to what you can get later on), and the bow is the best of its kind. Also, you'll have the privilege to get the sharpest blademaster armor around that makes even dull weapons sharp (Sharpness +1, Sharpsword, Defense -40). The Gunner armor will get you Reloading Speed +2, PierceS/PierceBow Up, and still Defense -40. Both have a lot of slots, and you can remove that Defense -40 by gemming, with 2 slots left (Jasperism: This page has been here for almost two years with no luck at all) Jasperism 15:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC)